


like how your hands feel me up and down

by ballsdeepinjesus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, a lot of things are happening here tbh, as with all of my fics they bang within six seconds of interaction, isn't that just life tho, the whole goddamn shebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinjesus/pseuds/ballsdeepinjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“How do I look?” Harry asks lowly. He turns around and gestures towards the unzipped back of his skirt for him to help. Louis stumbles forward and places a cold hand on the exposed side of Harry’s stomach, steadying him while he pulls the zipper up the rest of the way. He pushes Harry back into the dressing room and stands behind him in front of the mirror.</em><br/> <br/><em>“It’s -- you’re tight,” Louis chokes. “It’s tight, I mean. It’s. Yes.” His hand is curved around his hip now, squeezing lightly.</em></p><p>  <em>“Tight’s good, right?” Harry murmurs, batting his eyelashes. He almost can’t believe himself. </em></p><p>  <em>“Very good,” Louis grunts.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[louis works in a halloween shop and harry needs a costume]</p>
            </blockquote>





	like how your hands feel me up and down

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloweeeeeeeeeeen and happy birthday to one of my dearest pals raina peterpansflight 
> 
> i don't think this is that good but i tried lol :(

For the past three Halloweens in a row, Harry has dressed up as a ghost, pure laziness motivating him only to grab the sheet off of his bed and hope for the best on his way to Niall’s annual costume party. Last year the sheet wasn’t even white. This year, however, he’s been told in no uncertain terms that if he doesn’t turn up to the party in an actual costume, Niall will kick his arse. Unfortunately, this year Harry and Niall (and their friend Zayn) actually _live_ together, so Harry fears he’s at risk for actual bodily harm.

So that’s why at almost seven at night Harry finds himself outside of the local costume shop that’s miraculously stayed in business for the past ten years. He glances at the sign outside and sees that the shop closes right at seven so he hurries in quickly, hoping whoever’s working will take pity on him days before Halloween, when most of the costumes are probably gone.

A quick look at the register makes him stop in his tracks. Behind the counter stands Louis Tomlinson, boy of his dreams. Not that he knows him or has ever actually spoken to him before in his life, but. Harry knows. They’re meant to be. He's fluffy-haired and pretty, with slight features and gorgeous blue eyes. But he's also sneakily rugged, looking stubbly and inked in the few (very few) times Harry has watched him walk across campus with the air of an angry peacock. 

Louis sits two rows ahead of him in his Economics class; it only took two classes for Harry to realize watching the other boy was far more exciting than whatever his professor had to offer. In the past couple of months Harry has learned that Louis is smart, funny, and unbelievably attractive. Thus, Harry must procreate with him. Or at least go out on a date. 

Harry tiptoes behind a display of scary latex masks, wrinkling his nose at the unpleasant smell as he tries to eavesdrop on Louis’ conversation. His voice is one of Harry’s favorite things in the world; it’s a little high-pitched but raspy, making him constantly sound like he’s just woken up from a nap. His voice is tinged with fondness as he speaks in low tones to the child at the register while her mother pays for her costume.

“I always wanted to be an alien for Halloween,” he says. “You picked a great costume, love.”

“Thank you,” her shy voice answers.

“What planet do you think your alien comes from?” Louis asks. “Personally, I’ve always thought aliens from Mars were a little overrated. Neptune aliens, though...how many arms do you think they have?”

The girl just giggles in response while her mother finishes up paying.

“Happy Halloween!” Louis calls out as they leave. Harry wonders if his heart is ever going to stop melting. And then he realizes he’s the only one left in the store. With Louis. _Alone_. He tries to casually move away from the masks so he can find his desired aisle without attracting Louis’ attention, but as with most things Harry does, he flubs that up. He knocks over a display of fluorescent hair paint by his feet and curses as the bottles spill onto the floor with loud, tinny clangs. 

“Shit,” he mutters, dropping to his knees and trying to pick up as many cans as he can.

“Now I know it’s a good sale mate, but I’m not sure you need that many cans of red hair mist.”

Harry clenches his eyes shut and grits his teeth in embarrassment. He turns slowly and gives a weak smile to Louis who’s staring at him with amusement dancing in his eyes. His jaw is covered in stubble that Harry wants to feel in between his legs maybe. For sure.

“Oh yeah, you definitely don’t need it,” Louis says. “Look at that curly hair. You’re fine just the way you are.” 

There’s a loud _squelching_ sound that Harry quickly realizes is the sound of his stomach twisting itself into absolute knots because _Louis Tomlinson just complimented him._

“I’m. Thank you,” Harry answers without eloquence. 

Louis’ mouth twists up in a smirk as he registers Harry’s nervousness. “Just telling the truth. You’re in my economics class, aren’t you?” 

Never in a million years did he think Louis would have ever noticed his existence. It’s quite thrilling, actually. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry answers. “Sit a couple rows behind you.” _Stare at the back of your head daily_ , he doesn’t add. 

Louis leans against the corner of shelf and hums in response, crossing his arms as he gives Harry a smile. “Well it’s nice to finally meet you…”

“Harry,” he supplies.

Louis nods and points to his own name tag then, saying, “And I’m Louis.” Harry decides not to tell him he already he knew that. “Unfortunately, Harry, we are about…” he pulls out his phone to check the time and frowns. “...five minutes past closing time.”

“Shit,” Harry murmurs. “Can I just grab a costume quick and and try it on? I promise to be fast.”

Louis uncrosses his arms and shrugs as he turns to walk to the door and flip the sign to _CLOSED._ “I don’t usually get out of here until eight anyway, so as long as you hurry it’s fine.”

Harry thanks him quietly and searches around for the section of costumes he needs while Louis heads to the back and starts to sweep up around the floor. 

He bites his lip once he finds what he wants, hurrying over to the section filled with brightly packaged dresses and wigs. There’s a nurse costume that catches his eye but he thinks he’d rather save that for something more private than a Halloween party. Next to it is a sexy pirate costume, complete with an attached package filled with an eye patch and peg leg. Interesting, but not exactly what he’s going for. 

There’s the stereotypical sexy police officer, devil, french maid...nothing really catches Harry’s eye until he reaches the end. There, in its red, yellow, and blue glory is Harry’s Halloween costume. _Sexy Snow White_ the label reads. The outfit is split in two; the top is deep blue, cropped just under the bust with a plunging neckline and delicate lace detailing around the sleeves that cap at his shoulders. The skirt is separate, short and flouncy and delicate and just what Harry wants. 

He grabs two different sizes and scurries toward the dressing room to try them on quickly. He jiggles at the door handle and groans when the door doesn’t give.

“Louis…?” he calls out.

He hears footsteps and seconds later Louis comes around the corner with a smile. “Found what you like?” he asks.

Harry flushes and nods, holding the costumes closer to his body. Louis’ eyes dart down to the fabric and widen almost comically. 

“That’s not...that’s not from the men’s section,” he comments.

Harry huffs out a breath and wrinkles his nose, fighting against unwanted waves of embarrassment. “No. I don’t think Halloween costumes should be restricted by archaic concepts of masculinity and femininity in regards to gender. It’s pretty and I like pretty things.”

Louis nods in response and tilts his lips up in a smile. “Very true, Harry. Everyone should think like that.”

Shrugging, Harry twists his hands and toes at the ground. “Can I try ‘em on, then?”

“Of course,” Louis answers, pulling a ring of keys from his pocket and striding toward the door. He unlocks the dressing room and pushes it open, brushing his arm out in a sweeping motion. “There you are, pal. I’ll be right outside if you need me.”

Harry flashes him a smile and walks into the small fitting room, closing the door behind him. The room is sparsely furnished with just a wooden bench along the side to place his things on and a long mirror lining one of the walls. He kicks his shoes off first and then disrobes quickly, folding his jeans and t-shirt and gently placing them on the bench. He grabs the smaller size costume and tackles the top first, trying to squeeze it past his shoulders. He frowns when the garment is halfway over his arms and he realizes that once it’s on, it’s only coming off by force. Sighing, he wriggles out of the tight fabric, grunting and cursing as he tries to lift it off his body.

“You alright?” Louis asks from outside.

“Fine!” Harry calls back. “Smaller size was a little, uh. Snug. I have the next size with me, though.”

When he finally gets it off he carefully arranges it back on the hanger in order to avoid giving Louis any more unnecessary things to do tonight. He grabs the bigger size and is pleased to find that it slides on much easier. The plunging neckline shows off his chest and somehow makes him look like he has cleavage. He hums happily and spins around to look at it from all angles and then grabs the skirt and unzips it, pulling it up over his legs and to around his waist. He can only get the zipper up halfway behind his back because his arm won’t contort that far, so he holds it in place while he looks at the finished effect.

With the gap between the top and the skirt, Harry’s butterfly tattoo is almost fully revealed. The costume emphasizes every part of his body he likes the most -- his soft belly which he grew to accept ages ago, his shoulders, his thighs…

He loves it. He swishes his hips and watches the hem of the skirt swirl around near the tops of his thighs. 

“How’s it going?” Louis asks.

“Can’t get the zipper up by myself, but I can get someone to help me for the party,” he answers. “I really like it.”

There’s a pause, and then: “Do you need any help with the zipper?”

Harry nearly chokes on his own saliva as he looks at the door. He could say no and go on his merry way, but. He’s feeling a little sexy and it’s _Louis_. He tugs at his top and pushes it down to show more of his chest off and then spins around once more to look himself over. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are bright and excited. He takes a deep breath and clicks the door open, swinging it wide and cocking his hip against the doorframe. Louis is sitting on the couch outside of the dressing room, picking at his nails; he looks up and sputters when he sees Harry standing there.

“How do I look?” Harry asks lowly. He turns around and gestures towards the unzipped back of his skirt for him to help. Louis stumbles forward and places a cold hand on the exposed side of Harry’s stomach, steadying him while he pulls the zipper up the rest of the way. He pushes Harry back into the dressing room and stands behind him in front of the mirror.

“It’s -- you’re tight,” Louis chokes. “It’s tight, I mean. It’s. Yes.” His hand is curved around his hip now, squeezing lightly.

“Tight’s good, right?” Harry murmurs, batting his eyelashes. He almost can’t believe himself. 

“Very good,” Louis grunts. He pushes his chin over Harry’s shoulder and lifts his right hand to Harry’s other hip. He runs his eyes hungrily over his body, lingering on the sight of his exposed thighs. He looks back up and catches Harry’s eyes in the mirror.

“Think I’ll buy this one,” Harry whispers. Louis grins and tucks his face into the juncture of Harry’s neck and his shoulder. Harry gasps when he feels a light nibble and then a quick flick of Louis’ tongue against his skin. He tilts his head to the other side to give him better access as the other boy starts to move his hands as well, rubbing his palms over the soft swell of Harry’s tummy. The pads of his fingers dance along the edges of his top, tickling his skin with feathery light touches.

Harry watches him in the mirror through half-closed lids, parting his lips and letting out a soft moan at the way Louis watches his body in the reflection. He moves his hands down to Harry’s thighs and plays with the hem of his skirt, bunching up one of the sides to rest against his hip. Louis runs his palm along the exposed skin of his thigh and mutters out a curse. 

Turning his head and wetting his lips, Harry stares hard at Louis’ mouth to get his attention. When Louis’ eyes dart away from the mirror and zero in on his lips, Harry surges forward and presses their mouths together. It’s not the best angle, rather awkward really, but it works anyway; Louis opens his mouth and licks at the seam of Harry’s lips until he opens wide. Their tongues slide together wetly and messily and _wonderfully_. Harry pushes back into Louis’ touch and groans into his mouth when he feels him, hot and hard and big against his arse. 

Twisting around in his hold, Harry wraps his arms around the other boy, pushing his hands through his hair and tugging until Louis grunts into the kiss and pushes Harry forward against the mirror. He hitches one of Harry’s thighs over his hip and rocks against him roughly. The coarseness of Louis’ denim-clad crotch burns against Harry’s skin but the sensation feels amazing on his cock, still covered in his thin briefs. 

He digs his fingers into Louis’ shoulder as he tries to anchor himself down while Louis’ thrusts grow faster and harder, pushing his body up against the mirror. There’s a muted squeaking sound from Harry’s bare skin rubbing against the glass and it turns Harry on more than he would have ever expected.

Louis’ fingers press deeply into his thighs and he knows that when he wakes up tomorrow he’ll be decorated with purple marks along his pale skin. That thought alone makes his cock leak precome onto the fabric of his pants. 

When Louis tears his mouth away to suck marks into his neck, Harry whines and thrusts against Louis, revelling in the feel of Louis’ thick bulge against his. He knows right then what he wants to do.

“Wanna suck you,” he pants out. “Wanna suck you off so _bad_.” His voice trails off into a whine as Louis bites down at his neck forcefully. He pulls away after licking over the mark and knocks his forehead against Harry’s, looking him deep in the eyes. 

“Yeah?” he asks. “Want me to fuck your pretty mouth, princess?”

Harry’s eyes roll back as he groans and pushes his lower half against Louis’ to get momentary friction on his cock. “So bad, so so bad,” he babbles.

Louis pulls back finally and lifts his shirt up and off his head, throwing it on top of Harry’s neatly folded clothing on the bench. Harry licks his lips while he watches Louis unzip his jeans, pushing them down to his thighs and letting them bunch up at his knees. He pulls him to the mirror and spins them around until Louis’ back is up against the glass. He turns and tugs his clothes, settling them onto the floor to give his knees some padding as he drops down.

From there, Harry rubs his hands along Louis’ hips and looks up at his cock through his eyelashes. He’s hard and thick and _big_ and Harry can’t hold back for much longer. He glances up at Louis and watches his face as he presses his lips against the base of his cock. Louis moans and twitches his hips forward as Harry moves his mouth along his length, licking and sucking wetly until he reaches the head. He mouths at the tip, swirling his tongue around and around before he sucks him in deep; he wraps his fist around the base of Louis’ cock and pushes down until his face meets his hand.

If there’s one thing Harry knows he’s good at, it’s sucking cock.

Louis seems to agree, he grips the back of Harry’s head with both hands gently and just holds him there, hissing and sucking in deep breaths as Harry pulls back and runs his tongue along the underside of his cock. 

“Fucking hell,” he mumbles, pushing Harry’s hair out of his eyes and brushing his thumb along his cheekbone. “Go on then,” he urges. 

Harry smiles as much as he can with a mouth full of cock and pulls off, smooching a kiss at his tip and tonguing all around his length. He taps the head of it against his lower lip, making obscene noises before ducking back down and taking him in again. He settles into a quick pace, bobbing his head onto his cock further and further and delighting in the burn at the back of his throat and the pain in his jaw that he knows will ache beautifully in the morning.

“Jesus fucking -- _shit_ ,” Louis moans when Harry takes his fist away and pushes the head of his cock all the way to the back of his throat. He thanks the gods above everyday that he doesn’t have much of a gag reflex at all; he thinks he’ll start praying in gratitude for this gift as long as he gets to hear Louis make these noises for the rest of his life. 

He pulls off to breathe and then dives right back in, preening slightly at the feel of Louis’ hand caressing his head while Harry sucks him down. The feeling of reducing Louis to a string of muttered curses and loud grunts and groans is powerful; he reaches down beneath his skirt and palms his own cock through his briefs to stave off the pressure of the raging hard on he’s sporting. 

“So good,” Louis mutters. “Take my cock so well, baby.”

Harry moans around his cock and Louis gasps loudly, pulling Harry’s hair until his mouth is off his cock completely. He whines and opens his mouth wide, giving Louis a pleading look as he tries to catch the tip with his tongue.

Wordlessly, Louis tugs him down right as he pumps his hips forward. He rocks himself into his mouth slowly and Harry nearly blacks out when he realizes Louis is _fucking his face_. He pushes his palm down sharply against his cock and shudders as he jerks inside his briefs and comes virtually untouched. He moans around Louis’ cock so powerfully that Louis has to pull him off.

Louis looks down at Harry’s skirt-covered crotch and gapes down at him; Harry checks himself in the mirror and revels in the sight of himself, pink-cheeked and swollen-lipped, his eyes glassy and blown wide.

“Did you come?” Louis asks. “Come just from sucking my cock?”

Harry shakes his head in affirmation and closes his eyes, tucking his cheek into the palm of Louis’ hand.

“Baby,” Louis groans. “You’re amazing.”

Grinning, Harry kisses at Louis’ palm and then his wrist, smacking wetly down his arm until he reaches his hip again. He looks up at Louis hazily and opens his mouth wide, waiting.

Louis doesn’t push himself back inside like he expects; instead he rubs the head of his dick against Harry’s lower lip and starts furiously pumping a slick fist down his length. He tilts Harry’s head up just an inch and then cries out as he comes all over Harry’s mouth, his lips, his chin. Harry licks up as much as he can, whimpering as he swallows it down. If he hadn’t just came, he’s sure he’d have come right then just from the look on Louis’ face, his mouth slack and eyes filled with starry-eyed wonder.

“Did you like my costume then?” Harry jokes after he catches his breath. Giggling, Louis falls to his knees and tackles Harry onto the floor, splaying his body over Harry’s like a cuddly starfish. 

“You’re gonna buy it, right?” Louis asks. “Don’t think I can put that back out on the floor knowing you came in it.”

Harry scoffs and plucks at the material of his skirt. “Like I could part with this. Gonna wear it everyday if it attracts fit boys like you.” Louis frowns and glowers at him from his chest. Harry hastens to add, “Only want one fit boy’s attention, though. Speaking of, you wanna come to my Halloween party? Well, it’s not really my party so much as Niall’s, but Niall’s my flatmate, so. Not my only flatmate, there’s Zayn too, although I’m not sure if he’ll stay for the party. I’ll ask him I guess, you’d love--.”

Louis cuts off his babbling with a finger to his mouth. He laughs into Harry’s chest and then looks up at him with amused eyes. “I’d love to.”

***

In the days since their rendezvous in the dressing room, Harry and Louis have been in near constant contact; Harry feels pretty confident in saying Louis is his almost-boyfriend. Nothing’s really been said yet and they haven’t actually talked about it, but Harry won’t let that stop him from preemptively shopping for commitment rings to surprise him with in a year. Zayn looks at him like he’s gone off the rails when he finds that out, so Harry quietly exits out of the page and decides to dial it back a bit.

But tonight’s the night for labels, he thinks. He hardly uses Facebook anymore but the thought of logging in and changing his relationship status off of “single” is extremely appealing. Hopefully he can successfully initiate the “what are we” speech after Louis comes inside of him. He’s crossing his fingers, anyway.

With all of this in mind, Harry decides to pull out all the stops with his costume for the party that evening. He stops at the drugstore on his way home from classes and picks up some cheap makeup. He’s halfway home when he walks past a boutique specializing in lingerie; he walks past it and then turns back a minute later, shuffling through the door as inauspiciously as possible. 

He returns home with an arm full of bags and a blush permanently staining his cheeks. Zayn just raises his eyebrows and gives his hair an affectionate tossle as he leaves their shared bedroom.

By the time the party is about to begin, Harry’s completely done up. His lips are stained dark cherry, matching the blusher he swept across his cheeks. He has a pretty red headband topped with a tiny bow perched on the top of his head, nestled in his wild locks. He got Zayn to help with the zipper on his skirt and then sent him away while he pulled on his bright red stockings. Bright red stockings which hook into his red and black _garter belt and knickers_. He fights the urge to snap a picture of his exposed (and newly shaved -- an interesting experience) thighs and send it to Louis, deciding surprising him with his obscene get up is worth the wait. He spins around in the mirror and gives himself an approving nod. He can’t believe he’s spent the past few years dressing as a ghost for Halloween when he could’ve been dressing like _this_.

His phone lights up on his nightstand with a text: **just got to your building let me in !! ;)**

He takes a deep, steadying breath and slips on the red ballet flats he was lucky to find in his size. He briefly considered wearing heels tonight, but sometimes Harry knows his limits. He walks out into the living room and flips Niall off when he whistles approvingly at his attire while Zayn snorts at him from the couch. He waits for a second at the door and then swings it open just as Louis is about to knock. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Louis breathes. And yeah, same, Harry thinks because Louis looks like a divine gift. He glances up at his ceiling and mutters a quick thank you prayer to whatever beings exist that Louis Tomlinson is real and in front of him and wearing _that_. 

“Hello Spiderman,” Harry greets while he looks him up and down. He has his mask pulled down around his neck and he’s wearing a hoodie but he’s clad neck to toe in skintight spandex. It clings to every inch of his body so of course Harry’s eyes quickly narrow in on the obvious bulge of his cock. He shakes himself out of it quickly, hoping he hasn’t been caught, but it doesn’t seem to matter because Louis is still dumbfounded, eyes glued to his stocking-clad legs.

“You like it?” he asks. For the first time since he opened the door, Louis looks up at his face. If it’s possible, his eyes widen even more. 

“Lips,” he croaks. 

Harry pats his bottom lip with his pointer finger and grins. “Guess you like it.” He grabs Louis’ wrist and drags him inside. 

“Hey mate!” Niall calls from the kitchen where he’s brewing a potentially lethal bowl of punch.

“Hi Niall,” Louis calls back, finally pulling himself together and wiping what Harry suspects is drool from the corner of his mouth. Wait.

“You know each other?” he asks.

“We text now,” Niall answers, leaning in the doorway and wiping his hands off on a dishtowel. “Wouldn’t stop blabberin’ about the boy who blew your mind the other night, so Zayn and I took it upon ourselves to vet him out.”

He spins around to gawp at Zayn who merely shrugs in response. “Just wanted to protect you, bro,” he answers.

Harry looks at Louis who gives him a small smile. “Some good pals you got there, babe.”

Louis doesn’t know about the time Niall purposefully left an entire bags worth of Doritos crumbs in his bed. They’re _okay_ pals at best. Zayn and Niall are giving them these funny little looks though, a bit like a proud mom on the night of a school dance, so. They’re great, he’ll admit it.

While Harry pulls Louis’ hoodie off and puts it on their coat rack, the doorbell rings. Niall whoops in excitement, jogging over to the door and throwing it open with a bang. He lets it stay open while he lets in a pretty steady trail of people, yelling “Happy Halloween!” loudly with a cackle every few seconds.

Harry shakes his head and takes Louis’ hand, swinging it by his side. Zayn’s turned on the stereo system and dimmed the lights so Harry pulls the other boy close and whispers in his ear, “Drink?”

“Absolutely,” Louis responds. “I’ll get you one.” He winks and heads to the kitchen, coming back moments later with two beers. Harry’s thankful he didn’t risk trying Niall’s special punch. 

“I like your costume,” Harry comments, tracing the stitching on Louis’ chest with his thumb. 

Louis laughs softly and wraps a hand around Harry’s hip, rubbing his hipbone through the fabric. “Goes without saying that I’m a big fan of what’s going on...here,” he finishes with a sweeping onceover head to toe. He’s grinning as he pushes up and gives Harry a small peck, licking at a drop of beer on his lower lip. “Don’t want to mess your lipstick up.”

Harry feels like the butterfly on his stomach is real now, fluttering warmly against his belly. He’s just so _happy_ , dressed prettily with an equally pretty, lovely boy at his side. He leans down and nuzzles his nose against the side of Louis’ neck, giving him a small kiss and a bite at the base of his throat. He pulls back and beams with pride at the light red lip mark against his skin. 

“Dance with me?” Louis asks. At Harry’s nod, he takes the bottle from his hand and places it on a nearby counter along with his own. He tugs Harry toward the cleared off living room floor and pulls him close while some Britney song plays loudly in the background.

Harry’s not much of a dancer, so he just presses himself closer and shakes his hips as Louis guides their bodies along to the beat. Harry tries to pull off a mini twirl but almost winds up backhanding whoever is beside him so Louis just giggles and tugs him against his chest.

“I’m glad you invited me,” he says into Harry’s ear. His thumb rubs underneath Harry’s earlobe and he almost purrs at the gentle touch. He presses another kiss against his neck and inwardly delights at the sight of more lipstick marks against his neck. He hopes he’s covered with Harry’s kisses by the end of the night.

Louis scratches his head and ruffles the curls sprouting out around his headband. “So pretty. Really tried to do Snow White justice tonight didn’t you?” 

Harry bites his lip and answers, “You should see what’s under the skirt.”

Pulling back, Louis gives him a dark, curious look. He glances down between their bodies and then back up, raising his curved eyebrow in question. Harry quickly makes sure no one is looking and flips his skirt up in the front just for a moment, flashing his pretty knickers at Louis before pulling it back down to the top of his thighs. 

“Fuck,” Louis gasps. He crowds into Harry’s space and runs his hands all along Harry’s back, squeezing at his arse, and then skims his fingers down to the tops of his thighs to play with the hem of his skirt. He licks around Harry’s earlobe and then down to his jawline while he flicks his hand cheekily up Harry’s skirt to paw at the skimpy material barely covering Harry’s arse.

“How long do we have to be sociable?” he murmurs. Harry can barely hear him over the music but he catches the gist of his meaning when Louis glares hard towards their hallway. Wordlessly, he spins around and pulls Louis off the makeshift dance floor and to his locked bedroom door. Louis rubs against his arse from behind and whispers naughty things into his ear as Harry tries to find the key where he hid it, taped behind one of the hanging pictures in the hallway.

“Come on, come on,” Louis cajoles. He rubs his hands over Harry’s tummy and up his chest, squeezing at nipples which are poking hard through the fabric. Finally he gets the key and swings the door open; Louis pushes him into the room and then slams the door closed, locking it behind him. When he turns around, he takes one look at the scenery and bursts into ill-timed laughter. 

Harry pouts and considers going around and blowing all of his candles out. They just smell _nice_ , and he hopes it would be romantic. Or something.

Louis pulls his arm back, giggling. “No, no, no. It’s just very cute. Smells good, though, is that pumpkin spice?” Harry nods, still pouting. Louis coos and gives him a kiss on his cheek. “Very romantic,” he adds. “But what would be even more romantic is us getting out of these clothes.”

He pauses and tilts his head, considering Harry’s costume. “Might actually want you to keep it on.”

Harry rolls his eyes fondly and heads to his bed, tossing himself onto the middle of it and leaning back on his elbows with his legs hanging off the side. He spreads his thighs teasingly and then crosses his legs while he waits for Louis to get with the program.

Louis walks toward him slowly, looking at him like he’s prey. He hovers over Harry’s body and rubs his hand along Harry’s leg, touching his calf, his knee, his thigh. He parts Harry’s legs and then tugs him closer to the edge of the bed. Harry sits up to try and unzip the back of his skirt but Louis stops him, knocking his hand away to do it himself. He pulls it down slowly, mouth inches from Harry’s as he breathes hot puffs of air against his lips. When the zipper meets the end, Harry lifts his hips and lets Louis slide it deliberately slow down his legs. He stops when the skirt’s around his thighs and just stares hard, open-mouthed, at Harry’s knickers. 

Abruptly, Louis tugs the rest of the skirt off and throws it onto the floor, tugging Harry’s thighs wide open while he kneels on the floor and buries his face in between his legs.

“Holy--,” Harry screeches, falling back onto the bed and gasping while Louis sucks at the exposed skin of his thighs and licks along the crease of his legs. He shuffles to the side and then pants wetly over Harry’s bulging crotch, watching him through the slits of his eyes before he ducks down and tongues at his cock through the fabric. The head of Harry’s cock is tucked under his waistband, leaking wetness onto his skin. _Already_ , Harry thinks. Louis is a gift, really.

“Taste so good,” Louis croaks in between licks. He sucks at the head of his cock, flicking his tongue against the sensitive tip while Harry whines and wiggles his hips into Louis’ face. 

“Please,” he begs, scratching his nails along his bed sheets and gripping them tight in between his fingers. “More.”

Instead of giving him more, however, Louis pulls back entirely. Harry’s about to whine when he hones in on the fact that the other boy is reaching behind his back to unzip his costume. He gets it halfway down his back and pulls his arms free, letting the top half fall to his waist. Harry whimpers at the sight of Louis’ chest -- he’s missed it a _lot_ in the past couple days -- and keeps watching with bated breath while Louis peels the skintight spandex off of his legs. He’s only wearing a thin pair of pants, his cock prominent in the fabric, but he quickly discards them and pads over to Harry, his cock bobbing with every step. 

Harry widens his legs as far as he can but Louis shakes his head and gives him a calculated smirk. He climbs onto the bed and pulls a pillow a foot away from the headboard; he lays down with his head in the center of the pillow and gestures for Harry to come over. Hesitantly, Harry straddles his hips and runs his fingers over Louis’ pecs, but he stops him again.

“Come closer,” Louis whispers. Harry knee-walks until his arse is inches above his chest. Louis brings his hand up behind him to push him along until his arse is almost above his face. Fuck. 

Louis tickles the outsides of Harry’s thighs, playing with the tops of his stockings and plucking at the flimsy strings of his garter straps. He nuzzles his beard into Harry’s inner thighs until he’s rocking forward against Louis’ face, whining and groaning as Louis sucks bruises into his exposed skin. 

“You know,” Louis pauses, sucking a particularly harsh bruise on the innermost part of his thigh where he _knows_ he’ll feel it when he’s walking around in his skinnies tomorrow. “You know what I want?” 

“What?” Harry breathes, folding his arms on the top of his headboard and resting a heated cheek against them.

“I want you to ride my face, I think,” he says casually. Harry chokes. He rocks into Louis’ face unconsciously as he thinks about the prospect. 

“You want that?” Louis prods.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Harry cries. He makes the mistake at looking down and gasps shakily when he sees the state of his thighs, wet with spit and dark with spots blooming red against his pale skin.

Louis grabs ahold of his cheeks, tucking his hands under the fabric of his knickers and massaging him, pressing indentations into his fleshy bits. He pulls Harry forward until his knees hit the headboard and his breath hits right where Harry wants him most. “Hold onto the headboard,” Louis orders. Then he pulls Harry’s panties off to the side and dives right in, licking and sucking and teasing his rim, flicking his tongue against his hole and then licking up toward his balls, sucking them into his mouth.

Harry chants curses into his arms as Louis buries his face in between his cheeks, humming and moaning while he eats him out. When he looks down, all he can see is the top of Louis’ forehead and his own heavy, leaking cock peeking out from his knickers. Louis’ hands knead into his skin, pulling his cheeks apart while he teases the tip of one of his fingers against his hole. He rocks down accidentally because it’s just _so much_ , and stutters out apologies, worrying that he smothered him.

Instead of pulling off and reprimanding him, Louis does the opposite; he moans loudly and pushes at his arse, encouraging him. 

Harry curses for the millionth time that evening and does just that, starting off gently and rolling his hips downward in slow waves. When Louis doesn’t protest, he goes harder and faster, whining as Louis points his tongue and pokes at his rim with every pass. Once Louis flattens his tongue, Harry goes crazy for it and holds onto the headboard with an ironlike grip as he fucks himself against Louis’ face. It’s wet and messy but so, so incredible; Louis loses grip of his knickers and Harry doesn’t even mind because the feeling of Louis’ tongue and his wetness and the coarse material of his panties rubbing against his entrance drives him into incoherency. 

He keeps moaning out his name pleadingly and he _knows_ that someone in the flat can probably hear them right now but that just spurs him on harder. But at the same time, as wonderful as this feels, the continued movement of his hips just makes him think of something equally as amazing he wants to do. Reluctantly, and with great willpower, Harry lifts himself off of Louis’ face. He almost sits right back down when he _sees_ Louis’ face though, because he’s pink-cheeked and red-lipped, his mouth swollen and wet and his eyes blown dark with arousal.

“Come back,” he urges, grabbing at Harry’s hips.

“Ride,” Harry says very eloquently. Louis grunts in agreement while Harry wiggles his arse against Louis’ crotch. He reaches over to his drawer and throws a condom at Louis who quickly opens it up and rolls it on. Meanwhile Harry pulls out his well-loved jumbo bottle of lube and sets it on the nightstand, pumping the top until his hand is covered. He rubs his hands together and uses one to slick Louis up while he reaches behind himself and crooks one finger inside. 

Usually, this is the part of self-gratification Harry enjoys spending most of his time on. Nothing gets him off harder than slowly taking himself apart one finger at a time until his wrists are aching and he can’t do it anymore. But with Louis beneath him, he’s never been more eager to get this out of the way. He’s loosened a little from his tongue, but nowhere near enough to fit Louis’ monster dick inside his arse. He tries to expedite the process as quickly as possible though, hurriedly pressing in a second finger once the first starts gliding easily. 

Louis just watches him breathlessly, rubbing his palms down his stockings while Harry rocks onto his fingers with little hitched breaths. When he adds a third finger he has to stop for a moment and breathe while he gets used to the stretch. Louis senses his momentary discomfort and rubs at his hipbones to soothe him, muttering endearments and compliments into the stuffy air.

“You look so beautiful,” he says. “Little Snow White perched on my lap.” Harry smiles and flashes him a dimple as he starts to move his fingers, stretching himself slowly. “Next time, I’m doing this. And I’m going to take you apart for _hours_.” His grin promptly falls off his face as he squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers, grinding into his hand at the thought of Louis’ thick fingers working him open.

He considers adding a fourth once he’s stretched enough, but impatience wins over. He wipes his hand on the sheets, wrinkling his nose at the thought of all the laundry he has to do after this, but Louis draws him back with a hand at his cock. He bats Louis’ hand away and eagerly takes Louis’ dick in his hand, pumping him a few times to make sure he’s slick and then guiding him towards his entrance. He keeps his eyes trained on Louis as he watches, enraptured, as he kneels above his cock and slowly sinks down.

The pressure is intense and not just because it’s been a hell of a long time since Harry’s done this. Louis is thick and definitely more than Harry’s ever taken before. He eyes it as a challenge, though, and lets out a content sigh when he finally seats himself on Louis’ lap. He runs his hand over Louis’ tanned body while he lets himself get used to the feeling.

“Jesus,” Louis grits out. He’s tense beneath him, muscles taut as he grips delightfully hard at Harry’s thighs. He’s going to look like an absolute mess tomorrow morning and he can’t fucking wait. Harry leans down to kiss at Louis’ neck sucking more marks into his skin and licking along the tendons. He licks up his jawline and finally kisses him deeply for the first time that night. Louis pulls at Harry’s head as he delves his tongue into his mouth, sucking and biting at his lips. 

When he pulls away for air he rocks his hips gently back and forth, testing the waters. They groan at the same time, breathing hotly into each other’s mouths while Harry rolls his hips, revelling in the way Louis’ cock throbs inside of him. 

He lifts himself off just a few inches and then pushes back down, establishing a steady rhythm that leaves them both breathless. Louis grips his hips and thrusts up every once in a while, fucking a startled cry from Harry’s lips. 

It just feels so _good_. It’s not even the fact that he’s pined after Louis for the better part of a semester and he finally has him inside of him. It just feels natural and right and like everything Harry’s ever wanted. It seems cliche, but it feels like Harry was meant for Louis.

He whines at the thought of that and goes harder, pulling off further now and slamming back down with a drawn out whine as Louis splits him open. The next time Louis thrusts upwards, the head of his cock jabs right at his prostate; his eyes fly open as he screams, scratching at Louis’ chest and keeping his arse pushed out. Louis must realize what he’s done because he holds him even harder and pistons his hips up and up and up at the same spot until Harry can feel tears leaking from his eyes. 

“Please, please, please,” he cries out. “Don’t stop.”

Louis laughs breathlessly, but it sounds more strained than anything, almost as if he can’t believe this is happening. Harry empathizes with the feeling.

They’re out of breath and sweaty and probably more red-faced than pleasantly flushed at the moment, but this moment is singularly the most incredible thing he’s ever experienced. He falls down against Louis’ chest, boneless as Louis takes the lead and fucks into him with ever-increasing vigor. Harry makes a mental note to massage his thighs in thanks later, but that thought quickly leaves as he feels his cock jerk against Louis’ body. He’s so close, so incredibly close and he just wants to come so badly.

He musters his last bits of energy and sits back up, fisting at his cock while he tries to meet Louis’ thrusts. His bed is shaking and the headboard is banging and he’s pretty sure he’s fucking _squealing_. All it takes is a few tight pumps and he’s gone, vision going black as he shoots onto his fist and Louis’ stomach. He clenches around Louis so tightly that the other boy _yells_ , smacking his palm against Harry’s arse as he comes too, filling the condom. 

Harry collapses, his belly mixing stickily with the come on Louis’ own. Both of them are breathing so hard that he almost giggles. He’s so tired that instead he just gurgles into Louis’ chest.

“Wow,” is all Louis can say after a moment, when his breath is almost normal again. 

Harry picks his head up from his chest and nods his head. “Wow.” He rolls onto his side and throws a leg over Louis’ crotch possessively. He might never let him leave his bed ever again. He looks at the marks covering Louis’ neck and then the ones on his exposed thigh and smirks. Scratch that, he’ll let Louis leave his bed as long as he shows the entire world the love bites on his neck. As for Harry, he wonders about the logistics of wearing short shorts in November.

“Zayn and Niall are going to be so pissed at me,” Harry whispers.

Louis scoffs and curls his arm around Harry’s shoulders, pulling him even closer. “Tell ‘em you were getting into the Halloween spirit with your boyfriend. We were roleplaying as ghosts to scare the guests.”

Boyfriend. Boyfriend. _Boyfriend_.

Harry hides his grin into Louis’ neck and kicks one of his feet excitedly. Thank god for Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> god
> 
> anywhoodles i'm @witchyharry on tumblr for the holiday season! :~)
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed love ya


End file.
